<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your shadow, waiting for the perfect moment by Lightning_Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844453">in your shadow, waiting for the perfect moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous'>Lightning_Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing exercises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(nemeses - jonathan coulton, ft. john roderick)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing exercises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your shadow, waiting for the perfect moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "You did a bad thing for a good reason."</p><p>  Dwayne bites the inside of his cheek. It tastes like metal, but it keeps him from spitting right in the woman's face. She's lying, he knows it. She smiles softly, her eyes crinkling shut. "I... I know how you hurt people. But it's alright. I'm getting better now. I know you aren't. It's fine. You'll realize what you did wrong someday."</p><p>  She leaves. Dwayne's fist connects with the concrete wall near him and then quickly jerks back to his side, blood on his knuckles and the wall.</p><p>  God, he hates her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>